SOTUS The Series (Sequel)
by Matsuzaka Yuri
Summary: Cerita lain dari SOTUS The Series. Kongpob menghabiskan malam yang penuh kenangan itu bersama Arthit./Thai Drama/BL/Author's note inside.


**SOTUS The Series by BitterSweet**

 **Yuri presents**

 **SOTUS The Series (Sequel)**

 **Warning: OOC, abal, alur kecepetan, dll. Silahkan klik tombol 'Back' kalo kamu udah ga sreg baca. Hehe :D**

 **A/N: Fic ini saya persembahkan sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan dan ketidakpuasan saya terhadap ending dari SOTUS. Yang belom nonton dramanya, saya rekomendasiin bangeeeeet! #maksa #ditendang**

 **Happy reading!**

SOTUS. Story of true love between us.

Begitulah kalimat yang terukir di buku harian Kongpob. Arthit masih tersenyum membaca deretan kalimat itu. Matanya beralih menatap Kongpob yang ada dihadapannya. Posisinya begitu nyaman ketika Kongpob meletakkan tangannya ke sisi ranjang, seolah mendekapnya.

Tanpa permisi, Kongpob memajukan wajahnya untuk meraih wajah Arthit, mengecup lembut kening Arthit yang tertutup poni. Arthit pun seketika menutup matanya, merasakan getaran kehangatan yang selalu Kongpob berikan melalui sentuhan-sentuhan kecil seperti ini. Kongpob tahu senyum Arthit semakin mengembang, untuk itulah dia melepas kecupannya. Benar saja, senyum manis malu-malu yang tadi ditunjukkan Arthit ketika Kongpob merayunya di kampus terulang kembali. Bahkan kali ini lebih menggemaskan.

"Selamat tidur, P'Arthit.." bisik Kongpob.

Arthit mengangguk kikuk. Kongpob hendak beranjak untuk mematikan lampu, namun Arthit lebih dulu meraih tangannya.

"Ada apa, P'?"

"Itu.. ng.. bisakah pinjami aku kaus? Tidak nyaman memakai kemeja untuk tidur,"

"Oh, kukira kau takut kutinggal," gurau Kongpob.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Arthit (pura-pura) kesal sambil menoyor tangan Kongpob.

Kongpob pun mencarikan kaus yang sekiranya muat dikenakan Arthit. Untunglah sejak lulus kuliah dan bekerja, Arthit sedikit demi sedikit mulai kurusan, entah disengaja atau tidak. Efek lelah dan stres bekerja mungkin. Ah, mau kurus atau gemuk, yang penting cinta Kongpob tetap sama. Semakin bertambah malah. Cieee.

"Ini, P'. Setelah dipakai, kau boleh memilikinya." Kongpob memberikan kaus putih itu ke Arthit.

"Tak perlu. Akan kucuci dulu sebelum kukembalikan." ujar Arthit lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"P'Arthit,"

Arthit yang belum sampai di kamar mandi pun menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Bukankah kita sama-sama laki-laki? Kenapa tidak ganti di sini saja?"

Perempatan imajiner seketika muncul di kening Arthit, ditambah efek semu susu stroberi di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak, ah!" seru Arthit dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi sebelum Kongpob meluncurkan godaan-godaan berikutnya yang sama sekali tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

Kongpob cekikikan, puas menggoda kekasih tsun-tsunnya itu. Kemudian ia merapikan ranjang dan mematikan semua lampu. Arthit keluar dari kamar mandi, menggantungkan kemejanya di paku sebelah lemari Kongpob, dan bergabung untuk tidur.

"P'Arthit.."

Arthit menoleh ke sisi kanannya. "Kongpob? Belum tidur?"

Kongpob menggeleng. "Aku menunggu P'. Bisakah kita ulangi ciuman selamat tidurnya?"

Andai tidak cinta, Arthit akan langsung menyuruh Kongpob lari seratus putaran mengelilingi gedung asrama tengah malam begini karena terus membuat jantungnya naik jet coaster!

"Tidak ada pengulangan!" Arthit buru-buru membalik tubuhnya, memunggungi Kongpob. Namun dalam kamus Kongpob tidak ada kata menyerah. Kongpob yakin Arthit tidak akan tidur semudah itu setelah apa yang barusan ia perbuat.

Dalam keheningan, Kongpob mendekati sang kekasih. Mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Arthit. Arthit membuka matanya, terasa sulit membawa kantuknya kembali. Dimana saat ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Kongpob yang mengalir di punggungnya. Dan saat itulah ia menggerakkan tangannya ke atas tangan Kongpob untuk membimbingnya agar mendekap lebih erat.

 **END**

 **Sebelumnya saya infokan, fic ini pernah saya posting di facebook. Dan kenapa saya memposting di Screenplays, karena SOTUS The Series belom punya lapak sendiri di Fanfiction. Bisa aja sih, saya posting di Misc. TV Show. Tetapi karena lapak itu nggak pernah disentuh sama orang Indonesia, akhirnya saya posting aja di sini. Walaupun nggak dibaca, minimal ada yang sadar bahwa drama ini cukup eksis di Indonesia karena sampe ada yang bikin cerita fiktif dari drama aslinya. Hahaha... #plak**

 **Saya nggak akan curhat panjang-panjang. Bagi kalian pecinta drama BL, monggo, ditonton dramanya. Sub Indonesianya sudah banyak. Cari di Dailymotion yah, bukan di Youtube. Dramanya keren, masuk akal, dan nggak lebay seperti drama-drama kebanyakan. Tonton yaaa! #promosiii**


End file.
